Dangerous Denial of Delicious Dairy
by Mattgasm
Summary: I don't know what's going anymore. *Based on the YouTube video made by UntouchedShadow*


**(Here's my go on a Halloween story. Here's you Krabby Pabby Flabby Patty shitfic- i dont know dude.)**

* * *

Lynn sat alone on the couch in her house, the Loud house, as everyone else was off in bed; it was nighttime in case you didn't catch that. In her hands was a book that she "borrowed" from Lucy that was titled, 'SPOOKY EVIL SPELLS THAT BUTTERS MY EGG ROLL: Kids Edition.

She read one page before laughing on how ridiculous it was.

"Ha!" she laughed. **(No shit.)** "Mortus animatarus!" she exclaimed. "Ha! Bunch of bologna." she threw the book on the table.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her. Beyond the table was a glowing green portal, as a high pitch girl scream emitted from it. Purple smoke erupted from the portal as the portal, and the smoke, quickly disappeared. All was quiet as Lynn just stared at the spot where the bright light came from.

It was quiet…

Too quiet…

Suddenly, a skeletal arm ripped through the floor, like a villain's hand coming out of rubble cliche, except cooler. The arm became two, and then out came a full on skeleton; said skeleton climbed his way from the underground as it stared directly into Lynn's eyes, whom coward on the couch in fear; whimpering could be heard from her.

For a long time, the two engaged eye contact, if skeletons had eyes, as Lynn just got more and more scared by the second, mostly from the anticipation of what the skeleton would possibly do to her.

It was the skeleton who broke eye contact as he searched around the room, as if it was looking for something. It turned its attention to the dining room and… casually walked away into… the dining room. All Lynn could do was just watch in astonishment, yet confusion, at the skeleton just casually strolling by her.

She followed the skeleton into her kitchen where she saw it open the fridge. The skeleton began rummaging inside, moving a few bottles and plastic bags; the light from the refrigerator illuminated the dark room.

Finally, after a short amount of time, the skeleton pulled out a carton of milk. It closed the fridge and turned around; it raised the milk carton in the air, as if it was just given a super special chocolaty covered awesome ancient artifact… thing.

It turned its attention to Lynn, whom was still staring at the strange skeleton. Only now it realized that it had a visitor. Though it did not pay attention to the young adolescent. Instead, it looked back down onto the milk carton, before turning its attention back to Lynn.

It suddenly raised the milk in the air and began drinking out of the carton, which was weird since skeletons don't have throats, but fuck physics. Am I right?

Lynn just squinted in confusion, turning her attention to the viewers for a brief second, before looking back at the milk drinking skeleton.

The skeleton finished drinking its share of the milk and looked back at Lynn and stared.

Just… stared…

Before it's whole body began illuminating with pretty colors.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The skeleton sung in a woman's voice. "WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" for some reason, it broke down into autotune.

Suddenly, an army of skeletons broke through the front door and danced their way inside, in a conga line no less.

The original skeleton got on its knees and held up the milk carton, like it was a God of some sort, or Jesus, or Simba for that matter. All around it was its skeletal companions, dancing around it; behind it was a tower of glass jars filled with milk.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

The skeleton was interrupted when Lynn took the milk out of its hands.

"Hey, man." she said. "We need this for our cereal tomorrow."

The skeleton turned to its comrades, as did Lynn. At that moment, she realized one thing… she fucked up big time, my dude.

She saw all the skeletons staring at her, all holding glass jars of milk; some sat on the table with their hands crossed while other sat on the couch, with their legs cross as if it was the most normal thing in the world. One skeleton was perched on top of a shelf above the chimney, while behind her another skeleton laid itself on top of the bookshelf in the dining room.

At the front door, even more skeletons stared at her. There were even some Pinwheel Skeletons from Dark Souls, while one regular skeleton held a present in its hands.

Lynn turned around to see even more skeletons staring at her from the dining room window. There she saw Sans and Papyrus from Undertale, Cortez from Paper Mario, Skeleton Lord, also from Dark Souls, and the dreaded Skeletron from Terraria. They all stared at her, as if they were judging her and staring into her soul at the same time.

Lynn looked all around, surrounded by skeletons; some had their hands to their hips, like a parent about to scold their child. She turned to the original skeleton, who stared back at her. She looked back to the other skeletons, holding up a jar of milk, smiling nervously at them.

* * *

Lynn ran down the nighttime street as fast as she could as the skeletons all chased her, severely close behind her. San's theme from Undertale could be heard while she and the rest of the skeletons ran; she screamed in utter horror and terror as she ran down the street.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

* * *

 **(i have lost all control of my life)**


End file.
